Famous Shipwreck
by persian85033
Summary: Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian have discovered the Titanic shipwreck. Please read and review. This is not the end, I will continue, even though I'm not sure exactly how long I should put the Titanic sank. You know, some things decompose faster than othe
1. Chapter 1

Ariel swam with Flounder behind her. And behind the two of them, Sebastian came along, muttering to himself, asking why he had allowed himself to be dragged into such a thing. They were just swimming across the big the giant canyon with the mountain ranges, where the water was warmer than most other parts of the ocean. They said hello to everyone as Ariel stopped to warm her fins in the warm seawater.

"Ah, how nice, isn't it, Flounder?"she commented.

"Ariel."Sebastian had caught up with them.

"Sebastian! I had no idea you wanted to come too."

"Well, I simply came just to see that you didn't get into any more trouble."

"And why would I get in trouble?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You just exaggerate things."she said, calmly.

"Well, you could have just said you wanted to come and listen to the gossip in the temperates. I am getting a little warm, by the way."

"Then you get cramps if you don't."said Ariel.

_That girl,_ Sebastian thought. _When will she ever act her age?_

"Probably never."said Flounder, reading Sebastian's thoughts by his expression.

"What?"

"I said she probably never will act her age, Sebastian."

"What are you talking about, Flounder?"

"Uh, wasn't that what you were thinking?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop arguing, you two."said Ariel, stretching herself. "Now come on."

You might imagine that in front of them, they saw nothing except dark water for a few inches before it became opaque. Dark water with only a white sandy bottom, but no. Every now and then, on these wide, muddy plains there gleamed rocks, like jewels, sometimes they came across forests and forests of tangled weeds. Flowers in so many different colors, which moved with the water that surrounded them. Also, several corral reef communities, full of different kinds of fish, and other creatures. On one of these muddy plains, Ariel noticed something that didn't belong to the sea. She picked it up.

"What do you suppose this is?"she asked Flounder and Sebastian.

"I'm not sure, Ariel."said Flounder.

It was perfectly round, and it sparkled against the dark, opaque water.

"Wow."

Around its edges, were what seemed like several small pictures, Ariel wasn't too sure of what.

"Let me see that."said Sebastian. "Why, what could this be?"he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, look, there seems to be more."exclaimed Flounder.

Ariel swam toward them. She picked up different things. Forks, dishes, a small painting, violins, jewels. Of course, Ariel had no idea what they were, but they seemed very beautiful. They seemed to be getting more as she swam on.

"I don't like this, Ariel."said Sebastian.

"It seems like its leading to something."said Ariel, not hearing him.

She swam on, faster.

"Ariel."Sebastian called.

"Not now, Sebastian."she said, when she heard him.

She followed the trail. Then, it seemed that the shining objects stopped to be replaced by other things, covered in mud. These were too heavy to move. Ariel gasped as she in front of her, there was suddenly no more space, but what looked like a cliff, except that it was covered with holes.

"Where do you suppose these to?"asked Flounder.

"A ship!"Ariel exclaimed. "I've never seen one so big!"

"We'd better get out of here."said Sebastian nervously.

Ariel swam up to the deck, and even though, she didn't understand what it said, written on the side, barely legible, was the name, RMS Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you suppose that means?"asked Ariel.

"I'm not sure. Is it supposed to mean anything?"asked Flounder.

"I think so."

"Perhaps a message that it is dangerous to be here."said Sebastian.

Ariel rolled her eyes. She swam up on to the deck.

"It doesn't look like it had those white clouds."said Ariel. "At least not like the other ones."

She swam to the top deck, where she saw a hole on the very top. She swam down, with Sebastian and Flounder following behind her.

"It's dark in here, Ariel."said Flounder.

Ariel tapped the wall. She heard a hollow metal sound.

"They feel hard, not like the other ships we've explored."she said, excitedly.

She kept on swimming, not knowing that she was swimming into very bowels of the ship. Several coils and twists, some very large, some small, that she could barely squeeze herself through. They came to a large room. The room was completely sealed. The only opening was on the side, where apparently, the ship itself had been gashed. However, it was buried in mud.

"What do you suppose this room was for?"she asked her two sidekicks, looking around the floor for souvenirs to take with her.

She found a heavy shovel.

"I don't think we're going to be able to take this with us today."she said sadly.

"Perhaps we should get out of here,"Sebastian suggested.

"I guess so."said Ariel sadly. "We have to explore the other parts of the ship. There's nothing here."

They swam up the way they came.

Ariel scanned the deck. Nothing. Mostly pieces of rusted metal that had fallen off the ship. The tall masts fallen, crushing some of the top decks. She went into the first promenade deck. She saw a line of wooden chairs.

"How nice. What do you suppose this would have been for?"

She tried to pick one up, but it came apart. In some parts of the decks, she found shoes, or jewelry, even. On the way back, it seemed, the ship had split apart.

"That was certainly one big ship."said Flounder.

"Whew. Well, at least now we've explored it. Now, I think it's time to go."said Sebastain.

"No. How come it just stops?"asked Ariel. "Most of the time, the ships sort of...form another point, never just like this."

She swam down the length of the ship.

"It's all open."she commented. "We have to find the back part. But first, we have to take a close look at this one."

She went eagerly, into what was one of the first class staterooms. Most of the time, the ships she had seen were cargo ships. She had seen very few passenger ships, and especially not as luxurious as the Titanic had been. She picked up a hairbrush from the floor, then moved up to the bathroom.

"Do you suppose this is where humans sleep?"she asked, looking at the bathtub. "It doesn't look very comfortable."she commented. "What do you suppose this is for?"she asked, indicating the faucet.

"Uh, I don't know, Ariel."

Ariel began to look in the open drawers. Mirrors, haircombs, hairbrushes, so many things. Soon she ran out of room to put them all.

"We're going to have to leave these things here, and come back tomorrow."she said, sadly.

On the floor, she noticed a pair of shoes. She picked them up eagerly.

"Just look! They certainly are strange looking things. They're identical."

"Of course they are not, Ariel."said Sebastian. "They are backwards!"he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"asked Ariel.

Then, noticing that one had an arch in one direction, and the other one in the opposite direction, she realized what Sebastian meant. Of course, that was because one was for the right foot, and the other the left, but not having feet, or having ever even seen a pair of shoes, Ariel didn't understand.

"What do you suppose they were for?"she asked. "And why are they like that? Do you suppose that it's a mistake? We have to ask Scuttle."

They hurried away, and swam towards the surface. They found Scuttle on his rock.

"Just look, Scuttle!"she exclaimed, throwing the contents of her bag on the rock. "Just look at these."she said, holding out the shoes.

Scuttle examined them, and shook his head.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Where did you find these?"he asked.

"On a ship. On the floor."she told him.

"That's probably why. The humans you see on the beaches, on the ships, they're always wearing these. On those feet of theirs. The only time I've seen humans without them is when they put their feet in the water. They grow fins without them, you see."he said.

"They do?"asked Ariel.

"Yup."

A/N I couldn't figure out another way for Scuttle to describe the shoes. I'm not very creative in that sense.lol


	3. Chapter 3

"It's very…bizarre,"said Ariel. "It's so big, almost as big as Father's castle! Maybe bigger. Do you suppose this was once a human's castle?"

"I thought humans build those on land."said Flounder.

Ariel didn't hear him.

"But it's so hard."she said. "Most of the other ships are made of some soft brown stuff that Scuttle said was from the sand on the beaches. This one is dark, hard, and it makes a noise when you tap on it. Maybe we should take a bit up to Scuttle and see if he knows anything about it."

She reached up and touched one of the rusticles on the ship. It immediately disappeared into a cloud, and was gone.

"It's so fragile."she said. "How are we ever going to know, then? It's all covered up, too. And it has so many layers. Most ships only have one or two."

Next to a door, a sign, barely legible read First Class Entrance, A deck.

"And it has so many window, on the sides. Do you suppose that was so they could look underneath the water? It's even bigger, it seems than the a giant squid."

She swam up to where the crow's next now was, and removed the bell that had been rung when the iceberg had been seen. She removed it, and added it to her bag. When she pulled at the string, it moved, and she heard a different sound, but not too different from the one when she tapped on the ship itself. Then they went on to the gymnasium.

"It's a big room."she commented, and looked at the equipment.

Most of the equipment was damaged or destroyed, but to Ariel's eyes, there was nothing more enthralling. She saw the stationary bicycles, and they immediately caught her attention. She liked to move the petals. When she did, other parts of the bicycle would move.

"A team effort,"she said.

As they went lower into the ship, and towards the bow, she noticed that the rooms started to be less luxurious. Mostly just bunk beds, and a sink, no dressing tables and such.

"Maybe because there's less space here."she said. "See, it's only obvious that the part that goes up has more space, and bigger rooms, and such. Here, it's so cramped!"

Of course, they didn't know that the reason for it, was that on the bow, was mostly crew living and eating areas, cargos, and crew working areas, while the rest was first class. In the first class were beautiful painted doors, cracked mirrors, and debris that had belonged to most of the first class passengers. She reached a room with a square hold cut in the bottom.

"Why is there a hole?"asked Flounder. "I thought humans couldn't swim in or out of them, and that's why on top of the surface, everything is flat."

They didn't know that it was the first class swimming pool. When they came to the third class dining room, it was probably bigger than the first class, but with bigger tables and much less luxurious. The most preserved part of the ship, the Turkish baths, Ariel felt as though she were a human herself, looking in on the ship when it was still floating on the surface. The Turkish baths were right at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, and it took them almost an entire hour to get from the top to the bottom. And another half hour to get back to the top.

"It's beautiful!"said Ariel, emerging from the top of the staircase.

"And big."panted Sebastian.

Ariel began examining the light fixtures. She was immediately captivated by a chandelier, and the form of a small angel holding another light fixture.

"I still don't understand why there's just a hole in the back. It doesn't look complete."said Ariel, looking back at the great ship. The biggest and most beautiful ship she would ever see in all her life, perhaps. She sighed. "Come on,"she said to Sebastian and Flounder. "Let's see what we can find around it."

They found one of the perfect, circular boiler that had helped run the ship, but obviously couldn't take it with them. It must have weighed a ton, and was bigger than the three of them, anyway. They followed the debris, and noticed that as they went further and further from the ship, there seemed to be more.

"Why?"asked Ariel, and she kept following it.

Soon, they came up the stern section of the ship.

"I told you! You see, this must be the other part of the ship. Oh, dear. It's so…destroyed."she said sadly.

The stern section was not as intact as the bow, and surrounding them were miles and miles of debris. Ariel felt as though she's discovered a gold mine. So many things that had belonged to humans. Now it was time to start to explore the stern section of her great ship and see what new discoveries and new understandings she would gain. Smiling, she swam with all her might toward it. Flounder and Sebastian followed resigned after her.


	4. Chapter 4

The stern was mostly destroyed, but what was left, wasn't as nice, or had as many things as the bow. The rooms were small, and there were bunk beds.

"I thought humans couldn't swim."said Ariel. "Only in the water. How could they stay up there? Hmm, you can't see out the little window too well from here, either. Just from the bottom. So, what would it be doing here?"she wondered.

"Maybe they wish they were under the sea."suggested Sebastian.

"Don't be silly, Sebastian. It's crowded in here."

Underneath, were giant rocks that were perfectly round, and that led to the back of the ship, and ended on the back.

"It looks like they go all the way out."

Ariel swam out again, and swam over to the propellers outside. She could only see the top part, as the rest of the propellers was buried in the mud. She began to try to remove it.

"Help me."she said to Sebastian and Flounder.

Flounder just said he didn't see how he could help her.

"So then you help me, Sebastain."she said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I don't really have time to be digging in the mud, Ariel."he told her.

"Please. We just have to see what's buried in here."she insisted.

Seeing how Sebastian and Flounder weren't going to help her, she kept on digging, determined to see the propellers. Soon, however, she was exhausted.

"You two just standing there, watching me labor away!"she exclaimed.

"That's just what you shouldn't do, Ariel."said Sebastian.

"And you're not doing anything to help!"

"We should leave this alone."

Ariel swam back into the ship, to see what other things she could find. Not as many things as she found in the debris outside, or in the bow. Mostly just beds, a pair of shoes or two, outside of that, nothing.

"This part of the ship is boring."she said in a disappointed voice.

"And tiring."said Flounder, tired from the long swim through the third class staterooms.

They came across the second class entrance, and entered the second class staterooms. They were a little bigger than the third class, but still, not as grand as the first class.

"I just gets more boring as you go back. None of the other ships was like that."

"I think this isn't like the other ships, Ariel."said Flounder.

"You're right on that."she said to him. "This one must have been very important to be so big, and then so strange. Stranger than all the others we've explored."

"All humans are strange."said Flounder.

Sebastian shook his head.

"They're barbarians,"he said.

"No, they're not."Ariel assured him.

"You've never met any, Ariel, or you'd agree with me."said Sebastian.

"Have you ever met a human, Sebastian."asked Flounder.

"No, but I've heard all the stories fish tell about them."he said.

"Lies."Ariel said, bored.

"You're calling me a liar, Ariel!"he exclaimed.

"You just said yourself you've never met one."she said.

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"You just said I was a liar."

"You just admitted it yourself."

"But you said I was a liar. So, I lied."said Sebastian.

"So is he or isn't he a liar, Ariel?"

"But, Flounder, didn't you just hear Ariel say so herself!"

"But then what if Ariel's the one who's lying?"asked Flounder confused.

Sebastian decided to stay quiet.

"Flounder, you're confusing Sebastian."

"But…he's confusing me."

"Well, stop confusing each other."

She looked back at the ship.

"If only I could belong to the world of humans, and learn the real mystery of the ship."she said.

However, even Ariel, as mermaid would probably never learn the real secrets of the Titanic. She, and her two sidekicks, Flounder and Sebastian swam from the great ship.


End file.
